The purpose of this study is to better understand how clinafloxacin administration affects glucose levels in patients who have Type II diabetes mellitus and who are receiving sulfonylurea medication for control of blood glucose levels. This information will help determine how to safely use this antibiotic on patients with Type II diabetes mellitus. Because of its potency & broad spectrum, the anticipated clinical use of clinafloxacin will be for serious nosocomial infections due to antibiotic resistant organisms in hospitalized patients.